Forum:Can expensive weapons really be UBER expensive??
}} Ok so most of us have seen the weapons in the shop for 9,999,999 $ but are they that much is that the cap? or could it really be 30,000,000 $ I'd would hope someone could figure this out for me. I'm pretty poor on money but I'll help you out just plug in these equations on a calculator to help you out. 'Please Read Though Everything First. '''Try to be good at math. A:First Death Fee B: Starting Money C:Second Death Fee D:Ending Money X:Price of Item step 1: jump of a cliff of something to that nature. Record death Fee ( A / 0.07 ) x 0.93 = B step 2: Go buy the Item (I would make sure there is a gun selling for 9,999,999 first) step 3: Go jump off another cliff! Record new death Fee ( C / 0.07) x 0.93 = D step 4: find out value of gun B - ( D + C ) = X Please post what you find thank you : ) *How can you be "''poor on money" but encounter weapons in vending machines at $9,999,999? Just make a farming run and you'll have more than enough! * How can you be sure that every weapon listed at $9,999,999 is or isn't more? You'd have to conduct many tests. * Why bother with all that calculation? There are easier ways to test your supposition. :: Without the purchase, Fee 2 will be 93% of Fee 1. :: 7% of $9,999,999 is $700,000. :: With the purchase, Fee 2 will be $700,000 less than without the purchase. :: Die, record Fee 1, buy weapon, die, record Fee 2. :: Calculate (Fee 1 x 0.93) - $700,000 :: If recorded Fee 2 is less than calculation, then the weapon cost more $9,999,999. :Or ... :: Open Save File in WT, record total money, buy weapon, pass save point, open again, Old Total - New Total = Weapon Cost -- MeMadeIt 07:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) MeMadeIt I dont farm / cant kill Crawl Solo / mod... and shops do still have these weapons I was hoping to get some help from the community so dont dirty up my forum : Shops only have these expensive items at hi levels! If you're on such a hi level, money is trival to get. Go out and get some and do your own tests. : This isn't *your* forum! Don't delete posts unless you want others deleting your posts! -- MeMadeIt 17:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) @OP- First off, you didn't even sign it, so we don't know who "you" are. Second, anyone looking to buy a $9,999,999 weapon has more than enough cash I assure you, so all this calculation is a waste. Lastly, if you're so tight on cash why are you using a system that involves wasting money by leaping of a cliff? GruntMastaFlash 17:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for wasting your time. I though this community helped one another. Signing off... You remove our posts on a community forum. You find every opportunity to take offense with anything we say that does not explicitly agree with you, specifically our pointing out of breakdowns in logic and method. You wipe an entire page of the aforementioned community forum. Also, you "sign off" by NOT signing (off). Now which of these warrants a favourable reply from here on? --Nagamarky 19:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC)